1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to modular wall assembly systems for the construction industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular wall assembly systems comprising a metal frame and replaceable wall modules such as wall panel units, bookshelf units, or cabinets for mounting on said frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood frames for assembly of walls have been the conventional choice of builders, and modular wall framing systems made of wood, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,491 are known, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Wood, however, can often change shape or fragment over time through buckling, warping, or splitting and is not fireproof. Metal presents an attractive alternative to wood because it lacks these disadvantages and is also cheaper and lighter.
With respect to the home, it is often desirable to remodel or redecorate such as changing the décor of a wall, replacing cabinets, or adding a bookshelf or entertainment center. However, such remodeling projects are often costly, time-consuming, messy, and disruptive for the homeowner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,648 discloses a modular wall panel system that allows for placement and replacement of decorative panels, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The system relies on a skeletal frame attached to an existing wall surface, but is not compatible with a modular metal frame infrastructure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,569, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a modular metal wall framing system for construction of walls. However, it is configured for permanent placement of dry wall and thus does not allow for flexibility of placement of wall modules such as decorative panels, bookshelves, cabinets, etc. or for redecoration or remodeling without the aforementioned disadvantages of such projects. Thus, there is a need for an improved modular wall assembly system made of metal components that provides for such flexibility.